HH Short Story
by KelsiFanFics
Summary: Just a simple short story about Leddie lol


My HH Story (Rated-M READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)

I will never forget the first time Loren and I showed each other how much we loved each other in the dance of love. It wasn't some perfectly planed out romantic setting, but I would say it just happened either. After making sweet passionate love, we were lying on the bed, wrapped in each others arms nude, skin against skin. The way her eyes shined in the light coming through half way open curtains from the stars, only made me want her even more. Loren noticed me staring at her and could help but smile. Loren and I had a huge fight earlier that day. Loren had a important photo shoot that morning and I promised her I would be there. Being the total idiot that I am, I forgot I had a meeting with a important executive from the record label a hour before I was suppose to meet Loren. The meeting went thirty minutes over time, and L.A. traffic is no joke. By the time I made it to Loren she was finishing her last outfit change. She wasn't too upset that I practically missed the photo shoot, but I could tell she was disappointed. That was strike one. After we left the photo shoot, I decide I would treat Loren to some frozen yogurt. When we walked in we were bum rushed by a mob a fans. I attempted to to keep a hold of Loren, but that was an epic fail. Loren whispered in my ear that she was going to get her yogurt then wait in the car. Before I could disagree I once again lost her in the crowed. After I signed as many autographs as I could and snapped a few pictures, I went back to the car. The look on Loren's face was enough not to want to talk the whole ride back to my penthouse. That was strike two. We pulled up to the building, only seeing more fans. I grabbed Loren's, pushing through the crowed of people. The elevator ride up to my place was just as quiet as the car ride was. I opened the door, letting Loren walk in first. When she walked in she sat on the sofa turning the tv on. I took my jacket off, placing it on the piano, then walk to where Loren was sitting. I cautiously sat next to her, easing my arm around her waist to pull her in closer. She surprisingly didn't put up a fight, but instead rested her head on my shoulder and started to tell me how the photo shoot went. Not even ten minutes passed before my phone started to ring. I told Loren I would make the call quick, but that was something I shouldn't have promised seeing that forty five minutes had passed when I finally hung up the phone. I walked back in to the front room and noticed the tv was off and Loren was gone. That was strike three. I tried calling her phone, but she sent it straight to voice mail. After the third call, I got a text from Loren saying "meet me at our spot, we need to talk." I knew this wouldn't be good. I walked up to our spot seeing a very upset Loren. We must have been arguing for about a hour, because the sun was now setting. Loren was going on and on about how I put my career and everything that came along with it before everything, and she hated coming second to all of this. I tried my hardest to prove to her that I would do better, and that she would never come second to anything if it had something to do with me. Just as she was about to argue another fact, I stopped her with a soft but passionate kiss. She tried to resist, but ended falling right into the kiss with as much passion as I was putting into it. Loren started to ease her hand up my shirt, admiring my well toned body. I followed suit, admiring her well rounded ass. She pulled back from our kiss when she noticed I had a pretty good grip on her bottom. She playfully hit me when I whispered I couldn't help myself in her ear. She gave me this look of lust I had never seen before, as we made our way back to the pent house. Before we could even get through the door, Loren who was standing behind me, said in a low but sexy voice "I'm ready, if you know what I mean." I was so shocked that I hadn't realized Loren had walk in already, showing me where she was by leaving a trail of her clothing. When I walked in my room, I saw a half naked Loren laying across my bed. I had dreamed of this many of nights, but to actually see Loren like this drove me and "little Eddie" crazy. Without hesitation, I joined Loren in bed. I started to take off what little Loren had on starting with her bra then thong, reveling her beautiful body to me. Her body along was enough to make me go crazy. As I was staring at Loren, I noticed Loren was staring in awe at my fully erected member in my jeans. I couldn't help but bit my lip as I started to remove my clothing. Loren moved closer to me, pulling my jeans off completely. I lightly pushed her back on the bed, crawling in between her legs and started to plant small but loving kiss all over her body. I made my way back up to her neck biting just a little bit hard, which caused her to moan in my ear. Before we continued any further I looked for any sign of hesitation in her eyes, but found non. She starts to trace the tattoo on my arm with her fingers, as she looked me in my eyes telling me she was indeed ready. I slipped off my boxers, further reveling myself to Loren. From the look on her face she was pleased with what I was working with. I reached over to the night stand and retrieved a condom, safe sex is great sex. Before I entered Loren's sex, I looked at her once more for assurance. She bit her lip and nodded, approving. I slowly moved into her when I new she was ready. Not being able to take seeing the pain Loren was baring of her first time, I tried to distracted her with slow passionate kiss. Being that it was Loren's first time I made sure I was genteel, until she got use to this new feeling. She stared to moan against my lips as I pulled away from the kiss. I never made love to a virgin before, so the tightness I was feeling was a new to me as well. Between Loren moaning in my ear, and the feeling of her nails in my neck I was more turned on then ever causing me to let out a grunt ever now and then. Just as I was reaching my climax I felt Loren's legs quiver and saw the expression on her face as she experienced her first orgasm. We were both finishing at the same time, but her moaning my name as she did so only made me cum faster then expected. Lifting my body off of Loren's, I laid next to her and pulled her close to me as I was catching my breath. She laid her head on my chest, looking up to me managing to say "I love you" as she was catching her breath as well. After a day of me just disappointing the love of my life, fussing with her just prove she is the most important person in my life, and she will always come first; having her in my arms right now is what makes me forget about all that had happened.


End file.
